


Pirates and Rock Stars

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s07e15 Welcome to Wherever You Are, F/M, Holidays, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-14
Updated: 2007-04-14
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: She was definitely going home to Cliff; that was what she wanted and needed.





	Pirates and Rock Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Hello.”

“Can you talk, or are you too busy? I know the time difference can be a bear.”

“Know where I am?” Donna asked. “I'm on a bed in a dark hotel room with the shades drawn.”

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah, just trying to get a nap in before this day we have planned.”

“I'm figuring this is about more than picking a sufficient Halloween costume.” Cliff said.

“A little bit. Did you see Leo; he’s in town.”

The Vice-Presidential nominee was at the White House earlier talking with Sam, Nora, and the President. He told Cliff he was taking his kids trick or treating later that evening, though unfortunately for him and his wife it was little more than a photo op.

“Clifford, I feel as if my entire life has become a photo op.” Leo said.

“Doesn’t that suck for you?”

“Son, you have no idea.”

“The Congressman is taking his kids trick or treating tonight too.” Donna said. “And there is so much candy around…I'm trying to be good.”

“Its Halloween; the night when good girls go very bad.”

“Ooh, how bad?”

Donna turned over on the bed, running her hand across her stomach. For just a moment, her mind flashed back to kissing Josh. She shut her eyes tight and struck it from her memory.

“Donnatella Katherine…”

“What? I just want to know how bad I get to be.”

“When you come home you can be very, very bad.”

“I want to be bad right now.” She replied.

“I'm at work.”

“So let me do all the talking. I will make it so good Counselor.”

“Oh I know that.” Cliff shivered just thinking about it. “I just…I'm at the White House love.”

Donna laughed.

“So, you don’t like the idea of me getting down on my knees and getting nasty? That notion does not appeal to you at all?”

“How nasty are we talking?”

“Mmm, sliding under your desk and relieving some of that tension. Feeling you grow hard under my hand…between my lips.”

“Oh Donna, I miss you terribly.”

He sighed, and tried not to think of her doing that in this office…hoping she had never done that in this office. He was going to have to shake off the Josh and Donna images and he was going to have to do it quick. She would be back home with him soon and he was never going to tell her who she could have as friends. If he could not handle the Josh thing, he would not be able to handle any of it.

“It will all be over in a few days.” Donna said. “Any last minute predictions?”

“People are pontificating about swing states but I think it is going to come down to states that no one ever thought would be in contention. I also think we may go to bed not knowing who the next President of the United States is going to be.”

“You could be right. They are predicting one of the tightest races in US history. Perhaps we could have another Dewey defeats Truman on our hands. Who are you voting for?”

“Nader.”

“Yeah right.” she laughed again.

“I'm going to a Halloween party tonight.” Cliff said.

“Really? Who’s?”

“My friend Mike Hennessey from Senator Hudson’s office. We were at Harvard together. He invited a lot of the old gang.”

“What are you going as? Damn, I should be going with you.”

“There will be more parties…my friends really want to meet you. If you were not on TV every night they would think I made you up.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I was a sophomore at Choate, I got sick of the guys getting on me for never getting laid. I made up this elaborate story about a girlfriend at Exeter. I got a few good months out of it until they all wanted me to bring her to the Winter Formal. I told them her family had to move to Tokyo for her father’s job.”

“Wow, you can't get much farther from Exeter than Japan.”

“Exactly.”

“Did you ever get laid?”

“Junior year of college…don’t laugh at me.”

“I wouldn’t do that. The right time is different for everyone Cliff. Sometimes its really wrong and you trick yourself into thinking its right.”

“I think only Democrats do that.”

“Shut up.” She replied, laughing. “Tell me what your Halloween costume is.”

“I'm a Pirate of Penzance.”

“That sounds great.”

“Yeah. Ted, Carl Richter and I. We will probably get nice and toasty so we can sing all the songs. Halloween on a Tuesday, I don’t know how good I will be at work tomorrow.”

“Drunk, singing Gilbert and Sullivan…I should not be missing that. Have you and Sam ever talked; he was the recording secretary of the Princeton University Gilbert and Sullivan Society.”

“I was Vice-President of the drama club at Choate and Brown. I did much more musical theatre than made my father comfortable. I'm no Bobby Hatfield but Rodgers and Hammerstein didn't stand a chance.”

“You are a man for all seasons, aren’t you?”

“Oh yes. I, Donna, am a very juicy catch.”

“You're my catch.”

“Hook, line, and sinker. I can hardly believe that next week this time we will have a new President-elect.”

Years of work all came down to one day. Actually, it came down to 13 hours…the average polling place was open from 7am to 8pm.

“And I will be sleeping for a week.” Donna replied. “Oh, guess what?”

“Hmm?”

“Jon Bon Jovi is on our bus.”

“The Jon Bon Jovi? Slippery When Wet Bon Jovi?”

“Mmm hmm. He is really handsome in real life…all the women are swooning. I feel like I should be wearing a pair of shredded jeans and a Union Jack tee shirt.”

“The Union Jack tee shirt was Def Leppard.” Cliff said.

“It was the whole era. He has been stumping for the Congressman and now he is with us to make a brief appearance at a benefit show in Fort Worth.”

“Vinick was with Kenny Rogers a few weeks ago.”

“Hey, you gotta know when to walk away; know when to run.”

“I better go. I have a meeting in a few minutes. Don’t forget to take a little time to breathe. And try to enjoy yourself…they said campaigning is like college. If you do it in a different zip code you didn’t really do it.”

Donna’s stomach lurched as she thought of that kiss again, and she screamed out the indiscretion to Cliff in her mind. What the hell was she thinking? What's worse is she left her hotel key for him that night. She would never be able to express the relief that washed over her when it was returned. There would have been no returning from that mistake. 

Josh had done an excellent job of acting like it never happened but as they entered the home stretch, the rope was seconds from snapping. They would have to discuss it eventually and it would have to be before she went home to Cliff. She was definitely going home to Cliff; that was what she wanted and needed.

“Different zip code or not, you have to live with it.” she said. “Have a really good time tonight. I love you.”

“I love you too, and I am counting the days.”

“Ditto. Bye.”

“Say hi to Jon Bon Jovi for me.”

***


End file.
